


In Good Company

by Nyarm



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Business, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Objectification, Pining, Sans In A Dress, Sans Needs A Hug, Smut, based on a prompt, trophy husband au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyarm/pseuds/Nyarm
Summary: Papyrus, ambitious young upstart, has just become important enough to attend the necessarily fancy company events and meetings for upper management. Though he's excited to make connections, one executive's husband in particular catches his eye... He's beautiful and he seems kind of sad.in short: papyrus on his way to steal ya man





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> [SO this is based on this prompt](https://undertail-prompts.tumblr.com/post/163200773573/trophy-wife-au)

Papyrus breathed in deeply to steady himself. He could do this.

The event hall was large, grand, and every bit as unnecessarily lavish as any event in the business world. It was a mixer of sorts, meant to “encourage the blossoming relationship between two companies and to ensure a successful future,” or something. The merger between HTLND INC., which he worked for, and HME was a big deal, of course, but most of its facilitation would rest in the hands of secretaries, accountants, and various other bureaucrats, who were obviously not invited. Papyrus, lucky enough to have recently been promoted to Director of the new company, had been. The new company was to to be called Underground Works (or UW), which sounded incredibly shady, and, as Papyrus had come to learn, would probably live up to its name.

He was a little nervous, mostly because this would be the first time he was invited to a company event of any kind and it was a big one. Aside from executives from the two companies, there would be investors, stockholders, executives from other companies, and, really, just all manner of people Papyrus desperately needed to impress. He’d climbed his way from the very bottom; from part-timer to supervisor to manager and beyond. It had taken him years, but his position now was far more than he could have ever expected when he was very young and eating nothing but the finest cuisine a dollar could buy. He’d done it by encouraging his co-workers, giving his best, raising productivity, and therefore making his superiors a lot of money.

He did, however, know that he just had to look the part of the confident, ambitious, young upstart, not necessarily be it. Walking into the main hall, so luxuriously done up as to be wobbling on the tightrope of taste, he took in the room. There were plenty of people; enough to almost fill the room despite its spaciousness. He saw both executives from his company and from HME; as well as many big name businessmen, who he’d taken care to memorize pictures of weeks before the event. Nothing stoked an ego quite like recognition did. Papyrus knew that he’d like to be recognized some day. 

He noted that the CEO of HME was there, Asgore Dreemurr, as well as his wife, Toriel, two large goat monsters whose pristine white fur had clearly been expertly combed and styled. They were older monsters, but still dressed stylishly; Toriel wore a long, purple satin dress that made her look almost regal and Asgore at her side was wearing a suit that could probably buy three of Papyrus’. Their impressive stature and garb aside, the two were well-known for their philanthropy and kindness, and Papyrus would love to meet them, but he was obligated to greet a few others first. First, he needed to touch base with his home company's more influential members, whose opinion of him was vital to his future success. 

One of his best friends, Undyne, was a lawyer who’d long been his sole advisor on business etiquette. She herself knew well all the sweet talking and gesturing a person had to do to make it in a law firm and passed down any applicable knowledge she’d gained - in between her complaints about stuffy superiors, of course. Though sometimes he felt Undyne didn’t believe in his abilities as much she said she did, she never turned away his questions and concerns and put her all into teaching him. She was passionate about her job in a way Papyrus had always hoped to emulate, even if his job wasn’t as heroic and glamorous as hers was. 

As he peered into the crowd, the sounds of conversation and clinking glassware humming around him, he finally saw someone from his own company, and an important one at that. He worked his way through the buzzing crowd to reach W. D. Gaster, a member of the Board of the Directors and stockholder for both UW and several other big-name companies, who was accompanied by a smaller figure facing away from him. He was well-known among business circles and cut an impressive figure; he was tall, dressed in a well tailored black suit, and was older than Papyrus by almost decade. Papyrus would be lying if he said he didn’t find him attractive; skeletons were rare, and even though his visage was marred by two scars, they only served to highlight the man’s features.

That aside, Papyrus approached him and uttered a greeting and a hand. “Hello, sir,” he said, hopefully exuding the aura of respectful obsequiousness Undyne always said was imperative. He hated to act so subdued, but that was what was expected. Only among his subordinates could he truly act freely.

“Oh? Hello there. You’re Papyrus, aren’t you? I’m pleased to finally make your acquaintance.” Gaster smiled at him, voice dark, smooth, and calming, before giving his hand a firm shake. Papyrus was surprised that he knew his name; surely he wasn’t important enough for that. It was a good sign, though, and Papyrus did his best to contain his excited smile. Though, for some reason, Gaster, despite his friendly demeanor, seemed a bit cold. Papyrus supposed that he was likely just imagining things.

“Yes, I am! It’s nice to meet you, too.” Papyrus answered, doing his best tone down his friendlier tendencies into general respectfulness. Superiors usually didn’t appreciate overly casual behavior, something he’d never understood. In his experience, it only fostered closer relationships and made everyone happier.

“That’s good to hear. Oh, and, how rude of me to not introduce you. Sans?” Gaster turned his head to the person beside him, who Papyrus had only just noticed was also a skeleton. They turned around and grinned up at Papyrus, lacing their arm through Gaster’s to fit neatly at his side.

“Uh, hello. I’m Gaster’s husband.” The skeleton, apparently Sans, was small and painfully cute. Even as Papyrus stretched out his hand in greeting, he couldn’t help but stare at him. He was short and soft-looking, his little bones looking polished and perfect and the places where magic ran heavy under bone were tinted a handsome blue. They shook hands and Sans’ small hand felt so delicate and warm in his. The skeleton was dressed in some pretty, airy pale blue confection of a dress, and the lace suited him, clinging to his bones in a way that toed the line between modest and provocative. It also looked incredibly expensive and he half wondered if it was a way of showing off. Executives often did stuff like that. 

“Well, anyways, I have heard very good reports of you, Papyrus…” Gaster began, and, while Papyrus maintained conversation, he couldn’t say he was entirely focused. He should have been overjoyed to be receiving attention from such an important monster, but all he could do was try to pretend he wasn’t ogling his boss’ spouse. He was just so gorgeous; Papyrus’ type in every way. He seemed quiet, submissively at Gaster’s side, withdrawn from any conversation. It was mysterious, interesting; it was alluring. His voice had sounded so nice, too, almost like an elder brother. Papyrus kind of wanted to know him better. 

Even after he’d finished speaking with Gaster and had moved on to working the rest of the room, he couldn’t quite get that small face out of his mind for the rest of the night.


	2. A Long Day

Sans, incredibly tired from the evening’s festivities and, more importantly, being forced to stand all night, sat down on the couch with a considerable amount of relief. Somewhere off to his side, he could hear Gaster rambling about how much he hated his colleagues. It was irritating, but Sans was fine with that. As long as his spouse’s anger was directed elsewhere, he was safe for the time being. He trailed his phalanges over the the fabric of his dress as he thought. It was really soft, probably silk or something -  but he wouldn’t know; stuff like that never really sticked, no…  _ silked  _ with him. Ugh. Man, he was getting rusty. Gaster never appreciated his puns nowadays, so he never had any opportunities to hone his once razor sharp skills. 

 

Luckily, though, tomorrow he’d have the house all to himself and wouldn’t have to tiptoe around Gaster for the next few days, so he could pun all he wanted. His husband had informed Sans that he had a business trip or something; Sans didn’t really care. As long as Sans had his alone time, he could handle playing the part of the dutiful husband. Like he had had to tonight.

 

The party had been boring, as per usual, because all he was allowed to do was stand around and  _ maybe  _ introduce himself if Gaster deemed it necessary. That had only happened twice tonight, though, so he’d had to submit himself to becoming an accessory again. Which was okay - he knew he looked good, after all - but boring nonetheless. He remembered when their dynamic was different…

 

It used to be so easy to be with Gaster. They’d been each other’s first loves and, well, first everythings. Sans wasn’t really sure of when it had all changed. His husband had always ran in more sophisticated circles than Sans did, but it never was a problem back then, because Gaster would always be equally happy to hang out with Sans at a nice lowbrow joint whenever he wished. Back then, Sans had had no problem with just being Gaster’s quiet, cute plus one, because he knew his love never saw him as just that. Gaster had always loved who Sans was as a person, bad humor, gross habits, and all, and was the first person to make Sans feel attractive. He’d always been shy about how he’d looked before Gaster’s reassurances and compliments; no one had ever shown an interest in him before and his self-esteem had never been all too high.

 

The first time Gaster convinced Sans to put on something cute, a ruffled pink dress that he probably still had somewhere, it had been a nice experience. He’d always shied away from clothing that actually fit him - it had always made him feel small, but Gaster had convinced him, with plenty of both kisses and compliments, that being small wasn’t a bad thing and that it really only made him cuter to his boyfriend. It was so nice when his then boyfriend told him that; it made him feel so special. Nowadays, however, when Gaster had him get dolled up, it was just to show off Sans. Like he had at that lame party tonight.

 

The only interesting part of the evening was when he was introduced to that other skeleton - Papyrus, he thinks. Gaster had, of course, been as affable as ever to the young fellow and it was almost hilarious that he didn’t register the younger’s stares. Sans had and, though he was used to being on the receiving end of creepy, wandering eyes, he found that it didn’t bother him too much. It was better for that boys’ career that his husband hadn’t noticed, anyways. Gaster became jealous very easily. 

 

Normally when he was being ogled it was by gross old monsters who clearly saw him as nothing more than a walking fleshlight. Ew. However, Papyrus’ gaze seemed flustered and overwhelmed, almost reminding him of how Gaster used to look at him, though a bit more innocent, and entirely unlike the predatory eyes he often caught from others. The other skeleton seemed like a nice person, a nice-looking one at that, and, although it’s unlikely to happen, Sans wouldn’t mind seeing him again.

 

The lace of Sans’ dress itched and he wanted to sigh. He’d have to wait until after Gaster finished getting ready for bed before he’d be allowed to shimmy into some more comfortable pajamas. There was nothing better than a big, comfy t-shirt and worn-in sweatpants, but he knew he’d never be permitted to dress that slovenly outside the house, even when he was alone. That outfit was only for lounging about or doing housework.

 

Sans rested his head on the arm of the couch and waited, staring bored at the wall.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Papyrus hastily filled out paperwork as his coffee sat ignored, off to the side of his wooden desk. Even though he was excited to challenge himself in his new position, he didn’t think it’d be this hard! He knew that the influx of work was mostly because of the leftover work that had to be done because of the merge and that it would  _ have _ to slow down eventually, but it was difficult to keep up with the workload. He knew he could do it - he was Papyrus, after all! - but it was still stressful.

 

He’d been taking calls and meeting with all sorts of people all day. He was trying his absolute best to stay motivated and positive, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t extremely happy when the time came for him to go home. He’d arrived early, as was expected of a Director, as opposed to staying late and working overtime. He’d always been an early bird, so it was easier on him that way.

 

When he finally arrived at home, his modest apartment seemed like a haven, safe from all the evils and paperwork of the world.  His bed seemed even more divine, old as it was, and his lack of sleep made it look all the more tempting. Last night had been long and as he staggered over to sink into his mattress all he could think of was his exhaustion. His motivation had only gotten him through the work day and, as soon as he left, he felt drained. 

 

There was however, one bright, and distracting, side to the other night. That cute skeleton he’d met, Sans, had been floating in and out of his mind all day. Papyrus knew he should stop thinking of him - nothing good could come out of lusting after one of his boss’ spouses - but he was having a bit of trouble doing so. The other skeleton was just so gorgeous and his eyelights seems to have so much depth to them. To combat the hunger rising inside of him, Papyrus decided that he’d fulfill another hunger instead and got up despite his tired bones.

 

He made his way through the hall of his apartment to the kitchen, where he unfortunately discovered that the fridge was looking pretty bare. He guessed he could make oatmeal, his favorite. Nothing wrong with a second breakfast after all! After shaking the milk carton, however, he found that he was out of it. Dismayed at the missed opportunity to get some revitalizing calcium in him, he begrudgingly made his oatmeal with water instead.

 

He could schedule a trip to the grocery store for later.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?


	3. A Fruitful Encounter

Papyrus made his way into the store with a happy smile on his face. It had been a couple days and he’d finally,  _ finally _ been able to get his workload under control. With all the papers left over from the merger cleared off his desk, he could start performing his actual duties as Director. It was still a lot of work, but it was manageable and he was happy to be doing it. He’d even befriended his new secretary! The man was a nice bear monster who seemed very up to date on office politics for some reason. 

 

The grocery store was downright cold in comparison to the morning air and, as he passed under the rush of air stationed above the entrance, he couldn’t help but shiver. He was wearing something casual today as it was the weekend and his fashionable shirt didn’t offer much protection. But it was stylish, and Papyrus knew that sacrifices had to be made to look this good. He pulled out his shopping list from his pocket before neatly unfolding it and grabbing a shopping basket from the stack near the entryway and walked briskly to the dairy section. There was no necessity more necessary than dairy.

 

There weren’t too many people around, which he could understand - it was early, after all -, so he easily navigated the aisles of the supermarket. He had decided to visit one of the more upscale markets in the area because he had heard that they carried a somewhat rare brand of tea he and Undyne liked. It was kind of pricy, but he made enough for it to not be an issue and he wasn’t likely to shop here again as it was out of his way.  It was exciting to explore a new grocery store, anyways. Every single one had their own layouts and efficiently manoeuvring through them could be like solving a puzzle. Eggs, noodles, tomatoes, oatmeal; every item was stowed away in the basket as he shopped. His list was long this time around. Undyne had called him the other day to say that she’d be coming over later and he wanted to be prepared for their inevitable cooking session. He was excited! As they got older, they became so busy that finding time to hang out had become increasingly difficult and he wished they could do so as frequently as they had in the past. Unfortunate as it was, it did make him value their time together all the more, so he really shouldn’t complain.

 

It was while he was searching for some spices that he came upon someone familiar. As he had rounded a corner to head into the spice aisle, he noticed a certain skeleton next to a cart. Papyrus flushed immediately despite his best efforts and very strongly considered leaving. However, he really did want to know the other monster better. Sans, hand on a shopping cart that he wasn’t much taller than, was browsing the rows of tea boxes and jars of tea leaves. He was just so small! Sans was wearing a simpler outfit than he had at the party; he wore a cute, blue floral-patterned dress, secured at the waist with a purple ribbon, that fell to midway down his calf bones (which Papyrus was forced to admit were as great as his). His little shoes even matched the color of the scalloped lace hemming his dress.

 

This wasn’t the aisle he was looking for, but Papyrus justified his slow approach with the fact that he was gonna buy some tea anyway and also “networking.” Maybe it’d be less creepy if he just walked to and fro until Sans noticed him? Probably not, but he made sure to make a little noise as he walked past the smaller monster.

 

It worked. The other skeleton glanced at him before turning around fully. 

 

“Oh, hello,” he said, voice sounding as nice as it had when they first met. Papyrus made an effort to look surprised, as if he hadn’t noticed Sans was there at all and totally hadn’t thought about him a lot over the past couple of days.

 

“Hi! I remember you. I met you and your husband at the company event a few days ago. Sans, right?” That. Probably sounded casual. Right? Sans smiled, so he guessed he’d succeeded.

 

“Yeah, that’s me. I’m surprised you remembered my name, Papyrus. People usually pay more attention to my husband than to me.” Papyrus was surprised that Sans had remembered  _ his  _ name and was kind of flattered that he had.

 

“Well, that’s not so nice. You’re just as much a person as he is.” Papyrus frowned. “I don’t know why anyone would do that.”

 

Sans, shrugged, “I understand why. He’s more important than I am.” Papyrus piped up to protest, but Sans waved it off. “Anyways, what are you shopping for?”

 

Papyrus went along with the abrupt change in subjects - it seems Sans didn’t care for his assurances. “I’m looking for some golden flower tea. One of my friends is coming over and we both like it.” He grinned, thinking of all the times Undyne had offered him drinks, only to steer him toward the tea without fail. She was so skilled in the art of persuasion! He supposed that that was why she was a lawyer. Sans looked happily surprised at his answer.

 

“Oh, I love that kind of tea. Want a box?” Sans leaned over the handle of his shopping cart to fish around for the box. He had to stand on the tip of his toes as leaned, feet arching cutely in his flats, to reach into the cart. Papyrus tore his eyes away from the delightful sight reluctantly, but he couldn’t impose upon Sans like that.

 

“I wouldn’t want to take yours.”

 

“Nah- I mean, no, it’s fine. I got the last few boxes.” Sans handed him a box patterned with delicately illustrated yellow flowers. He took it and placed it in his shopping basket, but not before thanking the shorter skeleton.

 

“Thank you very much, Sans.” Papyrus smiled down at him and Sans grinned back. He was such a nice person! Papyrus wondered why he’d been so subdued at the party, he was acting much more freely now. 

 

“It’s no trouble.” Sans replied. “What else are you looking for?”

 

“Just some spices, but I think I’ll just head home. My basket’s pretty full!” It was. It was also kind of heavy and Papyrus’ arms were getting tired. He lifted it to show Sans. Who raised his hand to his mouth and giggled. Which was quite possibly the cutest sound he’d ever heard.

 

“Looks like you’ve got a full plate there, huh?” Sans… japed? Papyrus couldn’t help but laugh at the pun. He hadn’t expected that in the slightest. Sans was grinning widely again, apparently reveling in the response his joke had garnered.

 

“Puns are the worst form of humor, Sans, I’m disappointed in you.” He chided, though his voice was still thick with mirth. Sans laughed again. Papyrus shifted his grip on his basket and in doing so noticed the time on his watch. Oh, no! Undyne would be coming over soon. He’d gotten too invested in market trawling. Again.

 

“Ah, I’m afraid I have to go. My friend will be over soon, “ he told Sans, sheepishly. “I’m sorry for cutting off our conversation so abruptly.”

 

“Oh, it’s fine.” Sans seemed almost dejected, before perking up a little, smile bright. “Do you want my number? It was nice talking to you.” Papyrus desperately wanted to say yes, but… Sans is _married._ Off-limits. Sans clearly meant his offer in a friendly, platonic way, but he was just so charming that Papyrus couldn’t trust himself to contact him that often.

 

“No, thank you.” Sans looked saddened at the rejection, so Papyrus quickly tried to recover from his blunt answer. “Um, I just mean that. We’ll probably be seeing each other again. So there’s no need!”

 

“Oh, yeah, huh.” Sans looked happy again, so Papyrus supposed that his recovery was a success. He was a master of social interaction, trained and honed by Undyne herself.

 

He bid Sans goodbye and received an equally cheery (and adorable) farewell in return. As he had his items rung up and he checked out, he was somewhat disgusted with himself for letting his almost-crush on Sans get in the way of their budding friendship. He should know better! But Sans was married and Papyrus really needed to remind himself of that fact.

 

But as he stepped out of the grocery store, he couldn’t help but wish that Sans wasn’t.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> papy... reign in your thirst.


	4. A Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for dubcon

Sans hurriedly put away the groceries he’d purchased at the store as he unloaded his bags. Once this was done and over he could laze about as much as he wanted. Well, at least until his husband got home, but until then he probably had an hour to do as he wished. Today was, unfortunately, the day Gaster would be returning from his trip and he would want the house nice and in order. Sans could only hope that he’d be in a good mood. If he wasn’t… 

 

To take his mind off the thought, Sans recalled the conversation he’d had earlier with that other skeleton, Papyrus. He had been surprised to see him at the store, but their encounter wasn’t out of the realm of possibility - they  _ did  _ live in the same area, after all. It had been so long since Sans had a friendly conversation with anybody that he couldn’t help but smile at the memory of their chance meeting. He hadn’t talked to any of his friends in, well, damn. Probably years. He was curious as to how they were doing, but they all likely hated him at this point. After they’d started dating, Gaster had monopolized his time and he began seeing less and less of his friends. It had been fine then because Gaster had been all the companionship he needed, but nowadays he was rather lonely.

 

Papyrus had been nice and, despite his protests, he had enjoyed Sans’ terrible humor, which meant he must be a really cool person. They even liked the same kind of tea! He’d also noticed that Papyrus was extremely cute this time around. He was bashful and kind and Sans was eager to speak to him again. He was just so sincere - something rare at his level. The ogling was back, of course, but Sans didn’t mind. It wasn’t like he wasn’t looking as well. Sans finished shelving the food in the fridge and set about giving the counters a quick wipe down. He’d eaten some junk food earlier and there were chisp crumbs scattered all over the granite. 

 

As he swept the crumbs back into their empty bag, he thought about how nice Papyrus had looked. He’d only seen him in a suit before, but he had to admit that casual clothes suited the other’s cheerful nature. His shirt had some silly phrase on it that looked to have been painstakingly embroidered by hand, though it was most likely just purchased from some shop. It had especially suited him when he was awkwardly adjusting it as he tried and failed to hide his blush from Sans. He was adorable. 

 

Sans would have loved to swap numbers with him and was disappointed that they hadn’t, but he assumed that a friendly guy like that probably didn’t spend too much time on the phone. He was right, though, if Papyrus did frequent that market, then they’d more than likely see each other again. Hell, they might even see each other at an event or something.  As Sans swiped over the counters with his handy rag - “d” written in a corner because it was a  _ d _ rag to do housework and also because Gaster would never catch on to his cleverly disguised joke - he sighed. He still had to do a bit more before he could laze about properly. He was still wearing the clothing he went out in and although he looked good, he was not comfortable. He’d ditched his painful flats by the door, but the tight waist of the dress was probably cutting off his magic circulation at this point.

 

Once he’d finally finished and the countertops were immaculate and gleaming wetly, he shambled over to the bedroom to change. The fluffy carpeting at least felt a lot better on his still sore feet than the cold tiles of the kitchen did. He untied the ribbon from his waist with relief and unceremoniously dumped it by the dresser as he entered the room. He was tempted to curl up in bed - it was very big and Sans rarely got the chance to relax in it alone -, but he’d made it up before he left and wanted to leave it as perfect as possible. The smallest things could tick off his spouse after he’d been working for a long time and Sans wanted nothing more than to avoid his anger. 

 

He shucked the rest of his clothing before pulling out some of his pajamas. Ignoring the lacy things he’d occasionally been made to wear, he pulled on a white shirt and was fishing around for some sweatpants or shorts before realizing that he didn’t have any. Ugh. He’d forgotten to do the laundry of course. He was about to fish some out of the hamper, hoping they wouldn’t smell so Gaster couldn’t tell, when he heard keys at the door. He couldn’t help the slight anxiousness that washed over him at the sound. It would probably be just fine. He quickly hung up his dress and stowed his flats, praying that the house was in order. 

 

Sans shuffled out to greet his spouse, the grin that he’d keep affixed to his face for the rest of the night firmly in place. Gaster began undoing his tie the moment the door shut, but he didn’t look irritated, thankfully. He’d greet him and then hopefully get dismissed. 

 

“How was your trip?” Sans asked, keeping his voice light, but respectful. Gaster didn’t look his way.

“Fine.” Gaster walked over to the coffee table to set down his briefcase. He looked up at Sans, who suddenly felt exposed, and smiled, though not entirely kindly. “I have been missing you quite a bit, Sans.” His hope of escape dashed, he resigned himself to participating in whatever quality time Gaster had planned for them. He didn’t mind the sex so much as it was far better than the alternative. When Gaster came home after work, Sans could expect to be ignored, fucked, or, on some very bad days, hurt. Though sometimes, on very nice days, Gaster was so sweet that it almost reminded him of the past… But that was not one of those days, so Sans smiled back. Every time they slept together, Gaster was almost guaranteed to be nicer to him for at least a couple days, too. So it wasn’t so bad. Even if their couplings felt more lustful than loving. And even if Sans felt kinda gross after. 

 

“I’ve missed you, too…” He said, doing his best to seem shy, one hand holding down the shirt loosely covering his small frame. It’d be nice if he could speed things along. This hadn’t happened in a while as Gaster was usually fine with just admiring, so why… oh. It was probably his lack of pants that made it seem like he had been inviting this. Whatever. 

 

“I’ve been neglecting you, haven’t I? Sans,” Gaster beckoned him over, still smiling lecherously, “Come here.” Sans obeyed. He guessed this was happening on the couch. Which he’d probably have to clean afterwards. Sans went to sit next to his husband, but was pulled onto the other’s lap instead. Gaster kissed him quickly, their teeth touching, before he let his hands begin to wander. It wasn’t very nice. His hands were rough, grabbing at Sans’ bones in a possessive, domineering way that lacked any resemblance to the loving way they used to caress him. It felt lustful and violating, but the firm, insistent touches to his upper femurs and pelvis aroused him anyways. His body didn’t care about how he felt and he couldn’t stop a few noises from escaping his mouth.

 

“You’re so cute, Sans,” Gaster cooed, nuzzling a flushed Sans and stroking over every inch of his lower body. “And you’re all mine.” His voice was tender, which at least helped Sans feel less like he was about to be defiled, even as he was being harshly groped. Apparently happy with Sans’s squirming and breathy noises, he began thumbing Sans’s pelvis where it was most sensitive. The warm, heady feeling of arousal centered in Sans’ pelvis flooded over him in waves and he let himself get lost in it. Better to focus on sensation than anything else.

 

“Nnh,” Sans moaned and let a cunt form, because that was clearly what Gaster wanted, judging by the way he had been circling his finger around Sans’ pelvic inlet. He was kinda wet already, so as soon as it was fully manifested, a finger was slipped inside and slowly thrusted into him. It wasn’t much, but the stimulation forced some more noise out of Sans. He felt himself getting wetter as Gaster added another finger to massage against his walls.

 

“You’re always so wet for me, Sans.” He added a third finger before Sans was prepared enough and he couldn’t keep his wince from showing. Gaster just shushed him and continued his ministrations, either unfazed or uncaring about any discomfort Sans could be in. That just made Sans feel worse. 

 

Sans bore through it and, eventually, it stopped hurting as his passage adjusted and he could return to only focusing on sensations. He let his mind wander as he was pressed down onto the couch so that he was lying down, cushions depressing under his and Gaster’s weight. Sans had assumed he’d be made to do oral, but he assumed his spouse was just getting to the point today as the other undid the fastening on his pants and pulled out his cock. He nudged Sans legs apart and Sans complied, spreading his femurs slightly. Apparently not far enough because Gaster tugged Sans closer to him, somewhat roughly, with a grunt of disapproval. Distantly Sans wondered what Papyrus would be like in bed. He seemed so sweet, the younger skeleton had probably never slept with anyone before. Sans would likely be able to take charge for once; to press the flushed, overwhelmed skeleton to the bed and make love to him. Even if it was the other way around, Papyrus would undoubtedly be gentle and kind, paying careful attention so as to best please Sans and he would return the favor. Sans blushed at the thought, feeling arousal pool at his pussy and causing him to wetten. It was kinda creepy to be fantasizing about someone you barely know, right? 

 

Gaster interpreted his flush in a different way and leered at Sans, clearly reveling in his appraisal of his partner’s arousal. He rubbed the tip of his cock against Sans’ magic, finally bothering to pay attention to Sans’ clit as he pressed against his husband. He hummed, mood clearly lifted by Sans’ soft noises.

 

“We haven’t done this lately, have we?” Sans shook his head, avoiding speaking and potentially saying the wrong thing. Gaster leant down to kiss Sans again, this time opening his mouth and licking at San’s with a conjured tongue as deep a purple as his magic. Sans got the message and let his own tongue form, before opening his mouth to let the other kiss him as much as he wanted. It did feel nice, the slow, slick slide of conjured flesh against bone and magic, so Sans didn’t mind reciprocating too much. Being kissed made it seem more romantic, too. 

 

Sans felt Gaster begin to press into him, so he relaxed as best he could. It would have hurt if he hadn’t. The slow stretch as he pushed in felt nice, as did the pressure of his cock spreading his walls as it was thrusted in. He was lucky that Gaster was in a good enough mood to prepare him thoroughly today, sometimes he got much less. Gaster was still smiling down at him, so Sans hoped this mood would last a long while. As he began slowly thrusting into Sans, groaning in appreciation, Sans focused on the pleasure radiating from his magic. The slow slide of his cock provided a delightful friction against Sans’ walls as he was fucked and it felt amazing. It had been a while.  

 

Sex was something that was easy to go along with and so he bore it. As his husband thrusted into him, Sans made sure to make enough noise to please him. “Nnh,” he moaned as Gaster picked up speed. His insides felt so hot and slick. And they’d probably become slicker soon, he thought, as he felt hands grip him roughy for leverage. It kinda hurt. Sans squirmed, but the hands on him just gripped a little tighter. Sans remembered back when they used to switch positions regularly, but now it was always him on the bottom. The thought made Sans less comfortable with the situation, but he’d have to bear with this until it was over. 

 

Luckily, he didn’t have to wait too long. Gaster halted above him after giving a particularly rough thrust - jabbing at the edge of Sans’ magic - and groaned. Sans hadn’t finished, but whatever. It was fine and it was over. He pulled out and Sans gratefully shut his now sore legs. He felt Gaster pat him on the shoulder before heading towards their bedroom, clearly satisfied from what he’d gotten from Sans. He always did this and it never failed to make Sans feel kinda used, even if already knew that that was the case. Whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY for the wait, my life has been so stressful. i've had this sitting around for a while, so i just vomited out the last couple hundred of words so i could get this out. i dont think i even edited it... sorry. pls enjoy this terrible smut.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: author doesn't know anything about businesses and is pretty sure that upwards mobility like this is basically nonexistent.
> 
> disclaimer 2: papy is t h i r s t y
> 
> yell at me on tumblr: pixie-pier.tumblr.com


End file.
